Xville Series 4: Playing With Fire
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to The Battle. A couple of weeks have passed, Chloe loves it at Xavier's School for Youngsters, Pyro doesn't. He also doesn't feel threatened by Bobby's interest in Chloe...but when Chloe's past catches up with her, he starts to lose his cool.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Smallville/Xmen.**

Sequel to: The Battle

A/N: In this universe John can create fire, though he keeps his Zippo for sentimental reasons (though he will never admit to it), and Lois knows both Chloe and Clark's secrets.

A short story.

A/N2: I've been informed that Chloe's and Lois' MOTHERS were sisters...but for this to work...just pretend that Moira and Sam are the ones related instead. Thank you.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Chloe!" A couple of the younger kids waved as they saw her.

The blonde mutant with the red and blue streaks in her hair smiled, waving back. It'd been a couple of weeks since she'd come to live in Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, and she'd come to feel at peace and at home there. She couldn't remember much about her life before John had found her, only vague memories of being experimented on...and then life in the Brotherhood had been intense and not very 'homey'...but life here...life was good.

If only she could get _Pyro_ to agree.

St. John Allerdyce, her lover, had once studied in this school before leaving to join sides with Magneto.

And he still wasn't happy here.

Chloe felt guilty, because she knew the only reason he was still here was because of her.

He hated it here.

Hated the people here.

Hated the memories.

Most of all, he hated Bobby Drake...which was ironic since Rogue had told Chloe all about the stories of how Bobby and John had once been very good friends. The pretty girl with the white streaks framing her face didn't quite like or forgive John for leaving them to join their enemies, but her boyfriend Warren had struck up a surprising friendship with the pyromaniac, and Rogue and Chloe were fast becoming best friends...so the brunette tolerated John's existence while John tolerated hers. Chloe and Warren tolerated the passive hostility between their partners and best friends, and Warren didn't let it stop him from becoming the closest thing to John's new best friend. Both were extremely proud of their powers, of being mutants, and both wouldn't let anyone try to make them feel less because of it. Only thing was that Warren didn't hate normal people like John did, and the winged mutant had helped John temper down somewhat.

Of that Chloe was relieved.

Because, well, she wanted to stay.

Ororo Munroe, Principal of the school since its founder, Charles Xavier had been killed by Phoenix before Chloe met her, had offered Chloe the chance to hone her abilities, a home, and a future teaching the children there if she so wanted to.

And she was considering it.

Which was why she was accepting different little responsibilities in the school, helping out whenever she could.

Like now.

A reporter from a mutant-friendly newspaper was waiting outside the gates to have an interview with Ororo, and since it was early Storm was a little busy right now having a conference with the teachers...and Logan, who taught part time, was off somewhere doing something that Ororo would probably scold him about later for. So Chloe had agreed to go meet the reporter and keep the human entertained until Ororo could have the meeting.

Smiling at the camera by the gates as it opened, Chloe turned her smile on the reporter, who'd been sitting on the hood of a pristine 78 camaro. "Hello, and welcome to Xavier's School for Gift Youngsters. Ms. Munroe is currently in meetings right now, so I'll be giving you a tour of the facility in the meanwhile." She held out her hand. "I'm Chloe Addams."

"_Chloe_?" The woman slid off the hood of the camaro, eyes wide.

Chloe's smile faltered for a second before it regained confidence. "Yes, my name is Chloe. You must be Ms..._Lane_ if I remember right."

The woman's eyes were filling with tears. "_Chloe!_" And then she'd rushed Chloe and flung her arms around her, hugging her tightly as she cried. "_I knew you were alive! I knew it!_"

Chloe's eyes widened and she didn't know what to do, whether to hug this woman or not. "I-do I know you?"

"You don't remember." The woman pulled away and gave Chloe a shaky smile, wiping at her tears. "We kinda guessed that that was the reason why you hadn't come back to us."

"Us?" Chloe frowned, feeling her chest constrict.

This...this woman knew her.

She knew her from before Chloe had tried getting the Cure, from before she'd lost all her memories.

"I'm Lois Lane." The brunette smiled. "Your cousin."

Chloe's eyes widened. "I-my _cousin_?"

Lois nodded. "I knew you hadn't died in that blast." She was grinning brightly, so genuinely happy. "I _knew_ that if you'd survived that first blast at the safe house, that this one wouldn't have been any different."

Chloe blinked.

She'd been in another explosion other than the one in the building giving out the Cure?

"Are you-?" Chloe frowned.

"A mutant?" Lois asked, seeming to read her mind. "No. You-you're a mutant because of some meteor rocks. It's not genetic."

"That's not true." Chloe frowned. "I have been mutated by the meteor rock, yes, but I also have the x-gene. It's hereditary." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you related to me through my mother or father?"

Lois seemed to have been kicked in the stomach by that revelation. "Your mother and my father are brother and sister."

Chloe took in a deep breath. "The x-gene is passed down by the doesn't really matter whose side you're related to me through, I just wanted to know if it was your father or mother...both of my parents were mutants and if your father is related to my mother, then he has the X-gene in him, even if it hasn't been activated. Which means, that, even if you don't have a power, you have the X-gene in you too, and if you have a brother, one of his kids has a chance of being born a mutant."

Lois' eyes widened. "_What_?"

Chloe looked at the woman who claimed to be her cousin.

This woman could be lying.

She could be a part of that fanatical group that'd experimented on her.

But it was Lois' eyes that Chloe found hard to distrust.

The woman's eyes were terribly expressive, and expressive.

_C'mon Big Cuz, don't give me those eyes_.

Chloe blinked, that thought having shocked her.

It'd seemed _normal_.

"What...did I call you? Other than Lois?"

Lois looked up at her, still a little shell-shocked. "Big Cuz...I call you Baby Cuz."

_Baby Cuz_.

Those two words stung Chloe's eyes, and she brought her hand to her cheeks, feeling the tears that'd fallen.

She was reacting so strongly to those words.

Lois smiled shakily, eyes going moist.

The two women looked at each other.

"Big Cuz." Chloe tried the words on her lips.

And suddenly a rush of images flooded into her mind.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What are you doing here?"

John looked up from where he'd been sitting under the tree by himself, flipping the lid of his Zippo open and closed. He sighed, unimpressed by the scowl the _Conformed_ girl was giving him. She'd lost all respect from him when she'd gotten rid of her power just so she could get down and dirty with a guy she hadn't even lasted much longer with after taking the Cure. Instead she'd somehow gotten Warren to fall in love with her, and was once more forced onto him due to his...tolerance of the winged mutant...and her unfortunate friendship with his woman.

If anything, he only tolerated the friendship between her and Chloe because that would make things awkward for Icicle Dick to get close to her...being that Rogue was the girl he'd been dating before his interest in Chloe. And Chloe, well, she was a faithful creature, and it'd take a _lot_ for her to show interest in the ex of someone she considered a friend.

So basically it meant that Bobby was screwed.

Not that John was insecure.

He just detested Bobby Drake, and wouldn't put it passed the ice mutant to try and get around _his_ woman.

Bobby was _insane_ if he thought John was going to let him and his frozen sperm anywhere near Chloe.

John didn't _care_ that all the other mutants whose powers were element-based had dreamed of Chloe from their puberty, and that they all, on some level or the other, wanted her.

She was _his_.

_His_ colors had manifested themselves on her hair _first_.

He growled, remembering the ice blue that had joined the fiery red on that golden head.

Her mutation found Bobby powerful enough to be her potential mate.

And John was admittedly furious at Chloe _and_ her mutation for that, but if there was anything Pyro enjoyed, it was showing Ice Man up.

And he was going to show Chloe and her mutation just how _superior_ he was to Ice Dick.

And really, what woman wanted something cold in her bed when she could have someone who set the sheets on fire?

Sometimes even literally.

"_St. John Allerdyce_!" Rogue snapped. "You're not even listening to me!"

John glared up at her, his fist igniting. "_Don't fucking call me that_!"

Chloe was the only one who got away with calling him by his human name.

_No one_ else.

Warren walked up behind his seething girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"_Trying_ to rest." Pyro snapped, pissed off that Marie had messed up his day so far. "Get your girlfriend off my case."

"I'm not on your _case_ you moron." Rogue glared. "I just thought since Chloe is the only one other than yourself that you seem to _give a rat's ass_ about that you'd want to be with her right now!"

John frowned, turning to her, the fire in his fist dying. "Something's wrong with Chloe?"

Rogue threw her hands up in the air and stormed away.

Warren watched his girlfriend leave with fond amusement before turning to Pyro. "Do you _have_ to be such a bastard with her?"

"She _started_ it." John stood, brushing himself off. "What was she saying about Chloe? Did something happen?"

"That's why we came looking for you." Warren sighed, running his hand over his blonde hair. "The reporter that came to interview Storm? She's Chloe's cousin."

John's world came to a stop as unholy fear entered him. "_What_?"

"And from what I heard, she's with the doc...and she's remembering. But-."

Pyro didn't hear the rest of what Warren had said.

He was already making his way towards the infirmary.

He'd known that there was no way he could lose to Bobby Drake.

But this unnamed woman who had a prior claim on his Chloe.

_She_ posed a threat.

And St. John Allerdyce did _not_ take well to threats.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Xmen**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I don't understand something." Chloe frowned, walking down the hall with her cousin, ignoring the looks and whispers they were getting. Maybe they should have stayed in the infirmary, but Chloe really didn't like it there-it reminded her of when Pyro had been hurt. "Magneto said that my mother's maiden name was Addams, that was why I was going by it. But mom's maiden name was _Lane_."

Lois nodded in agreement. "Maybe this Magneto dude had it wrong."

"No, he knew my mother, I'm more than sure of it. He knew about her power and everything." Chloe turned to her cousin, whose hand she had yet to let go of. "Do you think that mom and Uncle Sam changed their last name for some reason?"

The brunette's face was troubled. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe-." Chloe took in a deep breath. "Maybe Uncle Sam's X-gene _isn't_ inactive. All I know is that after mom got pregnant with me they disappeared off of the map. Magneto told me how he searched everywhere for her and he couldn't."

Lois continued walking in silence before breaking the silence. "Chloe, you do realize that if what you're saying is true-that Uncle Gabe isn't your father?"

The blonde nodded.

The brunette bit her bottom lip. "I'm-I'm going to use all of my contacts at the Daily Planet and _discreetly_ find out what I can't get out of The General."

"Which will most probably be _everything_."

Lois made an annoyed face. "He's terribly secretive, isn't he?" She ran a hand over her hair. "Though, maybe I'm beginning to see _why_."

"_Chloe_!" A blonde smiled as he approached them, his baby blue eyes warm as they fell upon her. "I just came back from one-on-one training and all I hear everywhere is that you've gotten your memory back?" His smile grew as it landed on Lois, and he looped an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "You must be the cousin everyone's talking about."

Lois raised an eyebrow as she gazed upon Bobby Drake. "Is _this_ him?"

For a moment Chloe didn't know what Lois was talking about.

And then she did.

"_No_!" She blushed, looking up at Bobby and then to her cousin and back. "Um, Lois Lane, meet Bobby Drake. Iceman. He's-" she cleared her throat. "He's a friend."

"Sorry about that, but you look _a lot _like her ex, Jimmy Olsen." Lois told Bobby outright, eyeing him curiously. "That's why I thought you were '_him'_. I mean, you're obviously her type."

Bobby grinned, sending Chloe a sideways glance. "Is _that_ so?"

Chloe looked up at Bobby, _really_ looked up at him. Now that she had her memory back-Bobby _did_ kinda look like Jimmy.

But less of a geek.

Wow.

She blinked, kinda in awe.

Suddenly a fireball struck Bobby on the shoulder, throwing him away from Chloe.

Lois' eyes widened, Chloe winced, and Bobby's eyes narrowed and he hurriedly put out the small fire that'd started on his shoulder.

Storming up towards them, fist clenched and on fire, was a dangerous St. John Allerdyce.

"_John_." Chloe took a couple of steps towards him.

"Keep your ice picks _off_ of my woman, Drake!" John hissed towards his rival before turning on Lois. "And _you_. How _dare_ you?"

Lois raised an eyebrow.

"_John_!" Chloe gasped in horror.

"_No_." John shook his head, eyes on Lois. "I don't _care_ how closed-minded you and your whole human pack are. So _what_ if she's a mutant and annoyingly friendly and perky at times? Despite the fact that she smiles at _far_ too many people and doesn't have wary bone in her annoying body and thus makes me have to work _overtime_ to keep people like _Ice Dick_ away from her-that _doesn't_ mean that you and your human bunch have a right to make her feel belittled and worthless and a freak because she was born like this!" He flung a protective arm around Chloe's shoulders, his other hand blazing hotter in menace. "And if you think that you can just waltz back in here and fucking-."

"Okay, shut up." Lois motioned for him to zip it.

His eyes widened in fury. "Who do you-?"

"He's an utter _asshole_." Lois turned to Chloe, completely ignoring John. "But I like him."

John's sentence was choked in his throat.

Chloe looked just as shocked at that. "You _do_?"

"He obviously cares about you, and he still thinks we didn't accept you-so he came to defend you." Lois snickered. "It's actually kinda cute. He got all fired up and everything."

"I am _not_ cute." John mumbled, eyes narrowed in confusion as he finally looked down at Chloe, the fire in his fist dying out. "What does she mean I _think_ that she didn't accept you?" His eyes narrowed further. "I remember what I saw-what I heard."

"Those were fears of mine-not memories." Chloe felt kinda silly now that she remembered everything. "I was scared that they'd see my that way, treat me that way. But they never did. They accepted me. I just couldn't accept myself."

"Why the fuck not?" He snapped at her, slapping the back of her head softly. "There's nothing wrong with you."

She smiled up at him, bringing her hand to his chest.

He smiled back down at her before he cleared his throat and looked away, expression toughening as it landed on Lois. "How are you two related?"

"My dad, her mother." Lois responded easily.

"Ah." John nodded, relaxing slightly.

Chloe realized it was because he now knew that even if it was passively, Lois had the X-gene inside of her.

"Lois Lane." Lois struck out her hand.

He eyed it, and for a moment he did nothing. And then, with a long-suffering sigh, he held out his hand and shook it. "Pyro."

Lois smirked and pulled her hand away, placing it on her hips.

John gave her a wary look before turning to Chloe. "So the experiments were just a fear as well?"

Chloe and Lois flinched at the same time.

John's eyes narrowed. "They weren't."

"Lex Luthor had her kidnapped and experimented on." Lois' face was dangerous. "We were able to find out where he was keeping her and then Clark-." Her eyes widened. "_Clark_."

John flinched.

Chloe would've noticed if she hadn't felt such longing at the name of her best friend, and the man she'd loved before she'd met John and had him become such an important part of her life.

"I can't believe I forgot to call Smallville!" Lois gasped in horror, pulling out her cellular from her pocket. "We _swore_ the second one of us found you we'd call the other! He's going to _kill_ me!" She dialed a number and after two rings, spoke. "Smallville. Shut up. I found her. Follow my-."

There was a gust of wind, and alarms went off all around the building.

Clark stood by Lois' side, his eyes wide and on Chloe. "_Chlo_?"

She slipped out of John's grip and flung herself into Clark's arms.

He held her close. "I was beginning to think I'd never see you ever again."

All around them the alarms rung angrily.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Chloe hugged Clark tighter before letting go, and turning to see Logan coming up towards them, obviously thinking they were under attack or something thanks to the intruder alarms having been activated by Clark's entrance.

Lois' eyes widened and she began to fix her hair when she noticed the new mutant.

Chloe eyed her cousin and smirked.

This was going to be an interesting evening.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/xmen**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Logan snarled, the alarms loud and annoying and sending the students into a panic as they rushed around, heading to the many different panic rooms situated in the school.

"That's what _I_ would like to know." John growled, grabbing Chloe and pulling her back towards him, glaring at Clark, his clenched fist bursting into flames. "The _next_ time you think about groping my woman I'll _barbecue_ you alive, you got that, asshole?"

"John! Stop it!" Chloe snapped, pulling her hand from his.

"Try and fucking stop me!" John turned and glared at her. "I am _not_ letting the guy _my girl_ used to be all _stupid_ over just waltz back up in here and act like she's his to grope!"

Chloe blinked as she looked up at John, eyes wide. "How did you know-?"

"I _saw_ your memories and fears, remember?" John hissed at her, looking away, a flash of insecurity surprisingly visible on his face as he ran a hand over his hair. "I _saw_ you two kiss, I _know_ how important this jerk off was to you." Determination steeled his features as he turned to her once more. "And I don't fucking _care_, okay? You're _mine_. _I_ was the one who took care of you. _I_ was the one who trained you. It's _my_ color that appeared in your hair before any other. You're _mine_."

Chloe was so shocked.

John-John wasn't one for emotions.

And today, in the span of so little amount of time, he'd shown so many.

And while she _really_ wanted to punch him for the way he was acting, as if she was his property, Chloe knew that this was the only way John knew how to show he cared. It was very fucked up, she easily admitted to it, but this was John telling her he loved her and he refused to back down and let someone else try and woo her away from him.

It was sweet.

In a John-ish kinda way.

"What exactly is going on?" Clark asked, looking confused and not sure if he should be defending Chloe or butting out or what.

"Who are you and why are the alarms tripped?" Logan wanted to know.

Clark looked around him, suddenly sheepish. "Where exactly am I?"

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters." Chloe supplied to answer for her best friend. "It's a school for mutants."

Clark's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. "_Oh_. Okay."

Lois cleared her throat and stepped out in front of Clark, grinning up at Logan, hand outstretched. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet, gorgeous and single older cousin of Chloe Sullivan."

"Sullivan?" Logan asked in confusion, giving Chloe a look before reaching out and shaking Lois' hand. "I'm Logan."

"And this is Clark Kent, son of Senator Kent." Lois announced offhandedly, motioning to the man behind her.

John's eyes widened.

So did Logan's. "Senator Martha Kent?" He looked between them both. "She's one of the Senators that pushed the hardest for mutants to be given equal rights as normal humans."

"Of course she was." Lois grinned brightly. "She's a firm believer that even if one mightn't be human, it doesn't mean that they are _different_ and that they deserve to be treated right and given the same rights as everyone else."

John looked between Clark and Lois oddly.

"Bobby! What's going on? Are we under attack?" Kitty Pryde hurried to the forgotten Bobby.

He shook his head, not really paying attention to her, before walking away, his clenched fists covered in ice.

Kitty watched him go, a confused look on her face, before following.

Logan went to a picture on the wall and glared at it. "Turn the fucking alarm off!"

Lois looked at him in confusion before turning to Chloe. "He _does_ know that that's a _portrait_ and not a real person, right?"

Chloe chuckled.

The alarm and the blinking lights suddenly stopped.

Lois blinked, going pale. "The portrait has powers."

"Try the eyes actually being cameras and the ears actually hiding microphones." John rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Lois' cheeks colored. "I knew that."

"Course you did." John snorted, folding his arms over his chest.

Lois glared at him.

John sneered at her.

Clark just watched them in confusion.

Chloe sighed and leaned her head against John's arm.

Distracted, John turned to look at her, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his warmth.

Chloe smiled up at him, reaching up to grab his chin softly and give it a tender shake.

John glared down at her, but there was no heat in his eyes, and his lips were twitching upwards despite his valiant efforts to look annoyed.

"Miss Lane, I am sorry for the wait."

Everyone turned at the voice, to see Storm standing there elegantly, smiling. "I have heard that you...have found our dear Chloe."

Lois smiled, going to shake Storm's hand. "Thank you for taking care of Chloe while she was lost."

"To be truthful," Storm smiled at the other woman. "We weren't the ones taking care of her the majority of the time. John," she ignored John's flinch at his human name. "And the brotherhood looked out for her until she came to us."

Lois turned to look at John curiously.

"Come, we can have our interview in my office." Storm smiled to Lois before turning to Wolverine. "Logan, please escort _Pyro_ to his training session."

"I've told you once and I've told you a million times, Storm." John glared at her. "I am _not_ your student anymore! You can't order me around and treat me like a kid!"

Talking about age...now that Chloe remembered everything...she realized she was a little older than Pyro.

The thought made her pause.

Logan snorted. "Bobby's probably right anyway. Hothead's probably rusty and can't handle the Simulation room."

It was the wrong thing to say.

Or maybe it was the _right_ thing to say.

Pyro turned on Logan. "Bring it _on_ old man. I can take you down and all your stupid little simulations as well."

"So _you_ say." Logan snorted, not seeming to believe this. "You've always been pure mouth, no flame."

"Oh I'll show _you flame_." John snarled, before turning to Chloe. "I'll be back babe." Giving her a deep kiss that nearly buckled her knees, John finally let go and then stormed after Logan, arguing with the older mutant the whole way.

Only when he was out of hearing, did Lois take her impressed gaze off of Logan. "Oh, he's _good_."

"Logan has a way of knowing how to handle the difficult ones." Ororo agreed amiably before leading Lois away for the interview.

Chloe smiled to Clark, going to wrap an arm around his. "How about a tour?"

He smiled down at her. "I have a feeling we have a lot to catch up with."

"Oh, _we do_." And with that, they started walking down the hallway.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Xmen. Obviously.**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 25: Pyrokinesis.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Logan watched as Pyro took on one opponent after the other in the Simulation Room, taking them down fast and brutally, without a moment's hesitation or mercy. The boy had always been a bit aggressive and quick to violence, and yet it had never been like this. The Brotherhood had certainly molded him, using the traits the Xmen had worried about to their advantage, cultivating them further. It worried and saddened him a little. He'd always thought Hothead was an annoying yet still good kid, and yet now, as he surveyed the action in the Simulation Room, he could see a killer.

That was what Magneto and the Brotherhood did to children.

And Jean had been a part of these assholes...or at least the Dark Phoenix had.

Every time Logan closed his eyes at night he relieved that moment as the world seemed to crumble around them in burning agony as the Dark Phoenix used her powers to begin to disintegrate everything around her. He remembered reaching her side, remembered Jean gaining control long enough to beg for him to save her, and then he remembered plunging his claws into her heart.

She'd smiled at him as she died, thanking him for setting her free, and then had asked him to protect and look after her Hatchling.

Chloe.

The girl who was currently the lover of the killer in the Simulation Room.

Logan frowned, resting his forehead against the bullet-proof glass as he continued to observe John.

As a rule Logan didn't get close to a lot of people, or let them close to him, but Rogue had gotten under his skin and he would never go back on his promise to Jean to take care of her little Hatchling. Somehow he'd found himself feeling fatherly towards the two young women, and he was glad that they were quickly becoming best friends because that would mean that they would be together often which meant he didn't have to be running up and down in different directions trying to keep an eye on both of them.

Rogue he really didn't have to worry much about because while she _was_ a little of a problem-magnet, she had Angel to take care of her whenever Logan wasn't around, and Logan approved of the winged guy.

Logan was still on the fence about hothead.

Of course, it wasn't any of his business who Chloe loved or was with, but it worried him.

Down below in the Simulation Room, Pyro destroyed another target with vicious accuracy.

Logan frowned.

It really did worry him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"That's amazing. And a little scary." Clark admitted, walking down the halls with Chloe. "I heard about that battle, and I was going to go and try help the humans but we had another Dark Thursday-ish event in Metropolis and I couldn't leave the people unprotected."

Chloe nodded, hugging herself. "It's a good thing, I guess. Otherwise we would have been fighting on a war...on different sides." She frowned. "I might have even attacked you without knowing who you really were."

Clark frowned at that thought. "At least now you know the truth."

"Some of it, at least." Chloe corrected. "I mean, there's still the mystery about who my father was, and why my mother used to go by Addams when she's a Lane now...and the fact that the General obviously has the X gene in him which means we come from a family of mutants. If so, where are they? We barely know anything about our family. Lois and I have never even met our grandparents."

"Now that you know there's something going on, the two of you will find something." Clark declared.

Chloe smiled. "So, I'm kinda embarrassed I haven't asked this sooner-but how's Lana?"

The alien sighed, lowering his head. "She went off to France again. Said this time she wasn't coming back."

Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, Clark."

"I just guess that after all this time we've been trying to make it work between us...the fact that it _isn't..._says it all." Clark looked up at him, face betraying how sad he was, but understanding that this was it. "Lois sat me down and had a talk, something about bicycles and training wheels. I got the gist of it, and she was right." He looked up at the sky. "The person who's right for me is out there somewhere, and I have to let go of the past so that I can be ready for her whenever she _does_ appear."

"I'm so _proud_ of you." Chloe whispered, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you, Chlo." Clark hugged her back as well, planting a kiss to her forehead.

They pulled away, smiling at each other, before continued to walk, arm in arm, watching the students both inside and outside, all happy.

"I would have loved to have been in a place like this during high school." Clark admitted, watched as one of the students multiplied herself, while another kept changing the channel of the television by just blinking. "I would have felt less of a freak."

"I think going to this school would have helped a _lot_ of the meteor infected back in the day." Chloe sighed, remembering all the teenagers who'd ended up killed or interned in Belle Reeve. "They'd have been taught how to control their powers, and maybe they wouldn't have ended up so psychotic and the way they were."

"Maybe we could talk to the Headmaster of this school." Clark suddenly announced. "There are still tons of teenagers being infected daily. Maybe, when we found them, we could send them here to be taught how to control themselves, and keep them from going to the darkside."

Chloe's eyes widened as she turned to Clark. "That's an amazing idea! I will talk to Storm as soon as she finishes the interview with Lois." She gasped. "If Storm agrees, Lois could even write an article about it for the Daily Planet and more would know that the school is opened to meteor infected as well!"

The two best friends smiled at each other widely, walking on their way.

As they turned the corner, a petite brunette merged out of the wall and watched looked in the direction they'd gone, curiosity on her pretty, young face.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Erik Lehnsherr sat amongst humans, sneering at the irony of now being one of them. Feeble. Old. Alone.

There were many things Erik regretted that'd come about his reform, losing friends and loved ones obviously at the top. Charles had always been his closest, dearest friend, and his death had never been planned or wanted. And yet Charles was dead, the war lost, and Erik powerless.

So many of his faithful were powerless as well.

His hatred of the humans grew.

He could still remember the cries of his parents as they were assassinated in the concentration camps.

He could still remember the way he was feared and hated as a child because of what he was...which was something he couldn't help.

He'd grown to be proud of himself rather than hate himself as so many of his kind did.

He remembered Moira Addams and her brother Sam Addams, both having joined his cause due to the terrible deaths of their parents as well, parents who had done nothing deserve what had been done to them by the people they'd been friends with all their lives.

Moira with her ability to control other mutants by having something of theirs on her was his greatest treasure, and Sam, with his ability to see the weaknesses in others and use it against them, was a wonderful addition as well.

Together siblings had helped him form the group of mutants who would later become the Brotherhood, to make it what it had been before that ill fated battle.

And then Sam had fallen in love with human woman who'd taken care of him when he'd been left for dead during an operation gone wrong.

The woman had known he was a mutant, and yet had protected and healed him.

Sam had only returned to tell his grieving sister that he was in fact alive, and to sever all his ties with the Brotherhood, before returning to the woman whom he would later marry and sire two daughters with.

Moira had been shocked by her brother's turning against them, and had felt just as betrayed as everyone else in the Brotherhood.

She'd thrown herself deeper into their missions, as if trying to prove to everyone that she wasn't a deserter like her brother.

And then...and then she'd become _pregnant_.

And everything had changed.

Erik remembered her withdrawing slowly from them, until she finally admitted to the pregnancy and announced that she would be leaving the Brotherhood as well.

Erik had tried to reason with her, letting her know that the child was yet another reason to _fight_ for the supremacy of their race...unless...unless the father was _human_ and thus the child would be as well.

Moira had sneered and assured him that the father of her child was _not_ human but a mutant, and that her child would most definitely be one as well.

Erik couldn't understand it then.

Why leave and abandon the cause that would one day help your child have his or her rightful place in this world?

Moira hadn't had an answer for him, refused to name the father of her child, and disappeared in the dead of the night.

Later he discovered that she'd joined her brother, changing her surname to Lane as he had, and had then married a human man name Gabriel Sullivan.

Erik had felt deceived, sure that this human was the father of the child and that Moira had lied to him.

And then years later Pyro had returned from a mission with Chloe Sullivan in tow...or _Enigma_ as they called her...and Erik had realized how wrong he'd been.

That child was not only a genetic mutant...but a mutated mutant as well...possessing two very strong, very powerful mutations.

She mightn't have been as sure or committed to their cause as her mother, but that was why he'd encouraged the attraction between her and Pyro...for Pyro would forever be faithful to their cause.

And it was through Enigma that Erik had found his last hope.

A man slipped onto the bench next to him, newspaper in hand, and just stared at the sky.

Erik continued to gaze at his crossword puzzle, filling in an asnwer.

The man suddenly rose and left, his newspaper still on the bench.

Calming putting down the crossword puzzle, Erik picked up the folded newspaper and and unfolded it, smiling as he gazed at the syringe filled with bright green liquid.

Looking around to make sure none of the other people in the park were watching, he rolled up his sleeve and injected himself with the liquid, marks on his inner arm betraying the fact that this was not the first injection he'd made.

Hissing as the liquid burnt him from within, Erik pulled out the empty needle and stood, dropping the syringe and newspaper into the garbage by his side.

He laid his hand over the metal container and concentrated.

At first, like all the times before, nothing happened.

And then...it began to tremble.

Victory flashed in those old eyes as Erik smiled.

It was working.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**Review?**


End file.
